The Ultimate Collection
by theinsatiable
Summary: Basically a bunch of oneshots or short stories of our favorite couple in different situations or in AUs. Suggestions are welcomed as are criticism.
1. The Desk

He honestly had no idea how they got to this point.

Oh wait, he did actually. This all began last night when they were…playing around. Asami again had him tied to the bedpost while he plowed into his ass and was not letting him cum. Finally he said the accursed words and now he was stuck here. Under the desk. Sucking Asami off. While he was on a teleconference. Akihito slightly frowned as Asami took that moment to shove his head down the shaft but continued to try to do his best. Asami looked down at his kitten with lust filled eyes and stroked the blonde hair as it bounced with the rest of his head. He continued to talk on the phone as if nothing was wrong and Akihito was getting very upset. He wanted Asami to be the one to lose control but there he was, looking as if this was normal. The only indication that the yakuza was even remotely turned on was the fact that his cock was rock hard. While Asami moved his hand from the boy's head, Akihito took the moment to release his sore mouth from the shaft to breathe and he realized he has had enough of Asami's indifference.

Akihito slowly dragged his tongue up the hot shaft and sucked at it every now and then. His tongue found the slit at the head and lazily stroked it while he played with the balls. He could sense the older man's arousal as he noticed that his tone as a little harsher than normal. Leaving the balls alone, Akihito clumsily unclasped his pant buttons and slid them down along with his boxers. Akihito snuck his free hand down to his own manhood and stroked it as he continued to suck at Asami's. He stayed at the head and gently sucked at it and used a hand to slowly caress the underside of the shaft. He finally mustered the courage and looked up to see Asami's golden eyes ablaze. This caused the boy to moan with the head still in his mouth and Asami could feel the vibrations down to his balls. Akihito watched in satisfaction as Asami groaned slightly and threw his head back with his eyes shut tightly. He overheard Asami grumble an excuse into the phone to the oblivious caller and Akihito scrapped his teeth lightly to not hurt his lover. Yes, lover. Akihito would admit it in his head but what came out of his mouth is a different story. Speaking of his mouth, it was beginning to tire so Akihito had to think fast. A lightbulb went off as he gave another lick on the slit. Akihito withdrew his hand that was stilled on his own manhood and ran both of his free hands across the older man's thighs with his fingernails dragging hard enough to leave marks. He gave one last good suck and began to make his ascent. He coyly emerged from the desk (of course knowing the coast was clear) and straddled his naked body across the yakuza's lap. Asami lifted his brow at this new revelation but did not end his call while his boy got comfortable.

Even without music, he knew he could do this. This was beyond embarrassing but Akihito just needed to feel Asami and that rush he felt when he reached the peak of pleasure. Asami leaned back into his Italian leather chair and let whatever Akihito wanted to do. The blonde first let his fingers tantalizing touch every inch of the older man and soon began to unbutton the vest and shirt to reveal the gorgeous body that laid underneath. He could tell the other man was getting more and more aroused as he felt the member harden that was under his own. He sensed hands reach towards his ass but harshly dragged them back to where they were before and gave the yakuza a stern look.

"No touching." Akihito's voice sounded husky and almost out of breath. Asami's eyes seemed to burn even brighter as Akihito continued his assault. The younger boy left pecks across the older one's chest and began to leave marks across the collarbone area. While this was all happening, Akihito started to roll his hips to stimulate Asami's member that was soon becoming impossibly hard and he smirked in victory that he could turn this man on so. He trailed his hands up and down the muscular chest and teasingly brushed over the nubs that soon began to grow. Akihito let the rock hard dick slide between the two firm cheeks and it almost popped inside the aching hole but he was not about to let his lover receive that satisfaction. If he was going to torture himself with this display of wantonness, he was going to do the same to the other man. Akihito could hear Asami quickly end the call so he could focus on the blonde on his lap. With the phone call out of the way, Asami turned his entire attention onto Akihito and he began to reach out to his boy when footsteps could be heard outside. Akihito heard it as well and hurriedly made his way back down underneath the desk to escape any further embarrassment. Even though Kirishima and Suoh have seen him in compromising situations that did not mean they could see it again.

"Boss?" An unfamiliar voice called out as the door was opened. Akihito thanked the gods that he was fast enough as he was not about to meet someone for the first time on the lap of a man while grinding quite vigorously on it. "There are some urgent reports that needed to be seen by you immediately and I must tell you a message." The unknown man said but Akihito could no longer ponder on the man but rather on the cock that was two inches away from his face because Asami scooted into the desk to hide the evidence. Akihito decided to do the unthinkable. He no longer cared if he would get tied up or spanked until his ass was a cherry. He wanted revenge for that time Feilong overheard him some time ago.

Akihito got himself comfortable and quickly encased the member in his warm mouth in one go. He felt the tip reach far into his throat and was glad that he had been doing this for a while so his throat was ready for such an intrusion. He could hear Asami grunt harshly right after and the unknown man asking what was wrong. Akihito internally smiled to himself and began to hum as he went up and down the shaft. He let it rest deep in his throat and contracted the muscles at one point and discover how much Asami enjoyed that one by a gush of scalding liquid being forced down his throat. Akihito was very surprised but kept in any sounds that threatened to escape and swallowed what was left. He released the member from his mouth with little pants and discovered that he came himself while pleasuring the man. He sat on his bottom to relinquish his knees from the hardwood flooring and soon heard the unknown man leaving the room. Asami must have said something because the man left fast.

"You little minx." A growl was heard from above and the chair was moved fast from the desk and a hand shot out of the light and dragged the boy up. "How lewd of you. I didn't think you had that in you. And look at you know, all glazed over and cum still dribbling out of your mouth. I should take a photo." With that, Asami withdrew his phone from the desk and took several pictures of the disarrayed Akihito. "And you came as well. My, my, did having my dick in your mouth please you that much? How dirty. How should I punish you? You interrupted my phone call and one of my men who was giving me information. How naughty." Asami threw the boy onto the mahogany desk and could honestly not care less for the papers that were now scattered onto the floor. "Now, now. Shall we begin?"

**Hello, thank you for reading my first ever M-rated story. I will be taking any suggestions as long as I am comfortable with writing them. Reviews and criticism are welcomed. **


	2. Please Sensei!

Fuck physiology. It made absolutely no sense. How were you supposed to remember all these terms and all those names and how they function and where they were in the body and be able to apply them in word problems!? So what if he didn't know that there were like 10 parts inside the cell of the bone? He didn't need this shit to become a photographer.

"Takaba Akihito, are you even listening to me?" A husky, growling voice shook him from his inner thoughts and his hazel eyes glared into golden ones. Asami Ryuichi, physiology teacher in View Academy and his worst nightmare. Akihito broke their heated stare to glance at the test that was marked all over with a bright red pen. A 38; that HAD to be a new record, even for him.

"Yes, I am listening, sir." Akihito spat out and Asami could only raise an eyebrow at this defiance.

"Then I hope you will do much better on the next quiz." Asami threatened as he walked back to the front of the class. "Alright class, get out your notes and turn your textbook to page 193." Akihito didn't move, still glued to the test that now began to taunt him at his idiocy. He sighed and raked his hair with his fingers and ruffled his hair. Unknown to him, a certain dark haired man kept his eyes fixed on the distressed boy in the back while still continuing his lesson.

This boy has been tormenting him all year with his gloriously milky smooth skin and his fiery eyes that seemed to burn into his cold facade. He wanted him desperately and has even sworn off other lovers because they could no longer hold his interest for more than 30 minutes. He turned the page of the dismal textbook but kept his eyes on the boy for as long as he could before anyone began to notice his hungry eyes.

The object of his desire, on the other hand, tried to avoid the teacher's eyes for as long as he could. His parents were going to kill him; that was final. He had to make up this godforsaken test and he would die trying to get it.

….

The bell rang signaling the end of his PE period and Akihito began to prepare himself to face the wrath. He hurriedly changed, missing a couple buttons and leaving his buckle in the locker room, and climbed up the steps in a rush to catch the teacher. He barged into the now empty classroom where he found his teacher clearing up his podium.

This had to be a dream come true. There was his boy, still sweaty from PE and outfit a mess, and he could see where the nipples were due to the fact that the shirt stuck to him like another layer of skin. Asami had to hold back his moan.

"Takaba?" Asami questioned as he set down the organized papers and turned to the boy.

"Sensei! Please!" Akihito went into a 90 degree bow. "Let me pass your class!" He said loudly and Asami raised his brow again.

"Let you?" He put his weight on one foot and rested his hand on his hip to give his student a baffled look.

"Well not let but help. I need to pass this class or my parents will tear apart my dream of becoming a photographer. Can you give me extra credit?" His eyes became watery at the thought of his lifelong dream slipping from his fingers just because of a class he did not even want to take.

"Extra credit? I don't give out extra credit." Asami glared at him and Akihito shuddered at the heated stare.

"I'll do anything." Asami didn't understand how three words could hold so much power over him. A smile crept onto his face as he approached the boy.

"Anything?" He repeated and Akihito furrowed his brows in confusion but nodded nonetheless. "I don't know. I don't do this for anybody even if it's you, Takaba." Asami reminded him and, almost immediately, Akihito went onto his knees and rested his forehead on the cold floor.

"PLEASE!" He begged with tears starting to come out of his eyes. He heard footsteps approach him and stiffened in fright but was surprised to hear it go past him and towards the door. A click of the door locking resounded in the silent room and footsteps went to the windows that were soon closed and curtains drawn. A light came on to brighten the darkened room and soon the footsteps returned to Akihito.

"I quite like this." That really confused the light brown haired boy. "Sit up." The voice was so commanding that Akihito did not even think to deny the order. He came face to face with the gorgeous visage of Asami Ryuichi. The golden eyes that paralyzed with fear him every 5th period were now less than 6 inches from his own wide hazel eyes but now, these eyes paralyzed him with something else…anticipation.

"You said anything, am I right?" The husky voice asked and the boy nodded, not trusting his voice. "Good, I will hold you to that." Oh, shit. What was this man going to make him do? Clean the bathrooms with a toothbrush? Run around the school naked while screaming the different bones in the face? Take a 50 page test about current world events? He was screwed and grew frightened when the man stood. The sound of unbuckling surprised him and he looked up to ask him what was going on when he saw it. It had to be at least 8 inches...and 2 inches thick.

"Sensei?" Akihito asked and his teacher smirked in response as he stroked the massive member in satisfaction.

"You said anything, Akihito." The boy mentally shivered at the low tone of the already husky voice and could only stare at what was now hardened as the minutes past. "Well? Are you going to be a good boy and suck or will I have to punish you?" No way. This was not happening.

"You want me...to suck that enormous thing!?" Asami smirked at his diction and edged himself closer and closer to the boy.

"That is quite flattering, Akihito, but yes. And maybe later on, I will reward you too." Akihito opened his mouth to retort but the shaft was plunged into his throat before he could even blink. And damn did it hurt. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as Asami relished in the heat of the boy's mouth. This was what he had been waiting for 40 weeks; this was exactly what he dreamed it would be like. Akihito, on the other hand, was still confused by what was going on. He could not even think while the gargantuan dick kept pushing itself back and forth in his tiny mouth and closed throat. He began to gag at the size once he got over the shock and tried to push it out but that only further turned Asami on. Fingers found themselves tangled in his hair and kept his mouth where it belonged.

"So good." A quiet whisper fell into his ears and Akihito, ashamedly, felt himself becoming aroused. How could he!? This was rape! Well, he had thought a couple times that his teacher was quite the looker but that did not mean he could just shove his cock into his mouth! With this new mindset, Akihito looked up to give the dirtiest glare he could muster at the older man but this was in vain. Asami saw this and all of his desire was amplified to the max and Akihito could feel it. What once was 8 inches soon became 10 and what was 2 was 3. He couldn't breathe correctly so he raked his nails into the clothed thighs of his teacher and soon Asami got the message. He let go of the head and Akihito nearly ripped himself away from the suffocating member.

"You! You! You ass! You can't just shove your dick down people's throats like that!" Akihito panted and Asami could only be amused.

"How would you like it then?" Akihito felt a blush coming on but kept up his fiery air.

"Not down my throat!"

"Then how about in your ass?" The boy's eyes widened in fear and stared at the teacher with astonishment.

"...what." Asami sat on a nearby desk and widened his legs enough to accommodate a person between them.

"Anything...you said anything, Akihito. And if you do this, I will write your past 3 test as an A as well as the homework of those weeks." Asami temptingly offered and Akihito knew that that was a great deal. So what if he had to suck his teacher's dick? Oh that was just wrong. Where was his pride!? "If you don't want to, just say it but your tests and homework will all be Fs." He began zip up his pants when he saw the boy quickly move in between his legs.

"...fine." A whisper reached his ears and Asami knew he was in for a good one. Akihito never felt so ashamed but he needed that A dammit. He shyly put his panting mouth over the still hardened dick and slowly let it enter. Just the head was in his mouth but it was already a lot. Akihito hesitantly gave the tip, which dripped of pearly, salty precum, a hard suck. How the hell this fit in the first place was beyond Akihito but he pressed on. He tentatively entered more and more of the member into his mouth and if by the sound of Asami's breath becoming harsher, he was doing pretty well. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat and contracted in fear.

"Relax. It won't hurt you….that much." He could just see the sadistic smirk on the bastard's face but stubbornly shoved the full thing down. And damn did that hurt. "I didn't know you would be that eager; if only I knew this before I would have done this a long time ago." Akihito frowned the best he could and glared at the man above who just thrust his hips up into the warm mouth. He tried to listen to what his teacher said but it was kind of hard to relax with a 10 inch member in your throat. He zoned out of all the sounds and focused on his throat on relaxing.

"See? It wasn't that hard was it?" Asami teased and Akihito gave him a heated look before returning back to his work. He couldn't deny it; it wasn't so bad anymore with his throat now relaxed and his tongue mobile again. Akihito did his best to elicit any kind of sound from his teacher's throat; even the slightest grunt or expression of pleasure encouraged him of his newly developing skill. The taste of the precum was slightly salty but not bad and the feeling of a 10 inch dick no longer disgusted him as much. He began to bob his head up and down to give the older man friction and maybe a sooner release. Akihito sucked slightly and swirled his tongue around the older man's tip, dipping his tongue into his opening, pressing on his sensitive point. He remembered seeing his favorite porn stars do this but never in his life did he figure he would be using these tricks himself. He faintly heard a groan and glanced up at the handsome face of his physiology teacher who had his eyes locked onto the boy below him and it only riled him up more.

"Have you done this before?" An amused voice asked him and Akihito made a voice of denial and it sent vibrations all over the member which made the teacher groan louder. Akihito slid his tongue up and the shaft and gently nibbled as he went and let his own desire run wild. Akihito grabbed the base of his teacher's unbelievably rock hard member and licked all the way from his balls to his tip, making sure to get every inch of his impressive cock wet and dripping with saliva and precum.

Only the sounds of wet sucking echoed in the classroom as Akihito continued to do his best but this man, his teacher, had unbelievable stamina. Just as he was about to give up, Asami patted the other side of the combined desks and he shakily got up from his sore knees to climb onto the desk.

"My, my, if only your friends could see you now with your eyes glazed over, saliva and cum dripping from the side of our mouth and a wanton expression. I think you're ready." Ready for what? "Continue sucking while I begin your preparation." He mysteriously said and Akihito nearly dove back to return that warmth into his mouth. He really was becoming something else and it made him so ashamed he wanted to cry but he wanted this. If this continued, Akihito didn't know if he could crawl back out of the hole. He yelped in surprise as he felt a warm hand begin to remove his trousers with a swift motion and a finger began to trail down his back into the crevice between his cheeks.

"This will hurt without lube...let's see." Asami absentmindedly said and he reached into one of the desk and amazingly found some hand lotion. "You are in luck, Akihito. This will be much less painful." THAN IT ALREADY IS? He internally screamed but soon felt now lubed fingers reach his unknown region. In all 17 years of his life, he never ever thought anyone would ever touch that area but here he was. Slowly, a finger slipped into the tense hole and Akihito was regretting his desperation every minute.

"Relax, Akihito, relax." Damn this guy. Now how was he supposed to relax? And again, he focused his attention to his nether regions and tried to make the muscles comply to the intruding members. "Good boy." All of a sudden, two fingers jammed its way into the tight hole and Akihito had to release the member still in his mouth to scream. Quickly, a hand shot out and clasped itself over the lips and they both stopped to listen. Thankfully, at that same moment, the cheer team made a huge whoop during their routine thus covering the boy's scream. "Now now Akihito, we have to be quiet." He released his hand and let the boy continue.

Fingers squelched in the hole that now held 4 of them. Akihito grown accustomed to it and was beginning to even enjoy it. Every now and then, Asami would reward him by pressing against the prostate that was found some time ago when he did something well on the blowjob.

"Alright, it is time. Bend over the desk and spread your legs." Asami withdrew the fingers and wiped it on the boy's shirt that was soon taken off. Akihito wobbly got down from the desk and leaned his limp body of the stable desks and rested his face against the cool top. His own member became erect the first time Asami hit his prostate and was weeping to be touched. Asami climbed down and stood right behind the younger one and gave one last rub over the twitching hole before generously lathering his dick with the same lotion. He gripped his hands on the curves of the boy's waist and positioned himself.

"Put your hands on your ass and open yourself for me." Akihito thought he was embarrassed before but this was on a whole new level. He thought about refusing but the hands tightened and he knew there would be great consequences if he went through with that. He shakily placed his hands on either cheek and spread them wide. Asami almost sighed in satisfaction at seeing the twitching hole up close. "How lewd." Was the only warning before he plunged inside the warm orifice. This time, neither could stop the choking scream that came from Akihito's mouth. Asami relished in the heat and tightness around his cock and allowed the boy to adjust. Akihito regretted everything. If only he kept his big mouth shut, he wouldn't have a huge dick up his ass but...with his muscles loosening, it was becoming easier and much more pleasurable. With the muscles now relaxed, Asami began to thrust into the boy and the boy could start to see why this was done in the first place. Every now and then, Asami would brush against his prostate and it was almost mind blowing.

"Sensei!" Akihito gasped out and Asami grinned as he rammed harder and harder into the boy.

"Yes?" Akihito needed something to grip onto and found his hands wrapped around the older man's wrists.

"M…more! Ha…harder!" He begged and Asami darkly smirked as he complied to his student's request. Asami bent over the boy and began to bite at the dip of his neck and shoulder and sucking as he bit. He was determined to mark this boy as his own. The sounds that came out of his mouth were like a whore's but he couldn't care less anymore; this felt like heaven. His volume increased with the speed of Asami's thrusts. It was inevitable.

"Asami-sensei?" A timid voice called out and they both stilled in their movements. Their lives flashed before their eyes if they were caught but damn this situation only made Akihito's hole clench even tighter. Asami placed his hand tightly over the other's mouth and continued to thrust while making no noise to answer the voice. "Asami-sensei? Are you in there?" It asked again and it was a female. "This is creepy…" She whispered and both could hear her begin to leave slowly. This encouraged Asami to go faster and harder into the boy who was reaching his limit. Akihito moved his hands to the shifting desk to grip at it as the thrusts grew more erratic. He felt his orgasm building and bit the man's hand to muffle his scream once Asami's member rammed itself onto his prostate. With the even tighter muscles around his member, Asami couldn't help but release his scalding semen deep into the boy who was now completely ravished and nearly passed out on the desk.

Their panting was quite loud in the empty classroom as they came down from their high and Asami slipped his member out of the boy's loosened hole. Cum was now running down Akihito's pale thighs and his own was leaking onto the floor. Asami smirked as he rubbed his hands up and down the boy's back and flipped him over to get a good look at his face.

What he saw made him ready for round two.

"Pervert." Akihito spat out as Asami wrapped him with his lab coat and carried him to the showers in the nurse's office. Asami chuckled as he set the boy down once they got to office and helped him into the showers. And of course, once Asami went to wash the boy's hole from all the cum, Akihito just had to moan and thus, round three began in the showers.

…

He couldn't believe it. He could barely keep his eyes open in his classes but the reason for his extreme drowsiness was still as alert as ever. He felt his eyes dropping and soon was out like a light.

Asami, obviously, saw this and internally smirked as he made his way to the back table where his boy was alone because his partner was sick that day. Thank god he was the only one in the back and everyone was working in pairs so he could make this inconspicuous. Asami took a quick look at his occupied class before pressing a kiss on the open mouth that was facing towards him with his clipboard covering them just in case. Akihito slowly opened his eyes and was startled to see the golden eyes that haunted him all night staring back at him.

"Sleeping in my class? Meet me after school for your detention." Curse it all.

….

It did not end there; he was changing for PE when all of his friends around him gasped. He confusedly looked at them all and could only see them pointing at his chest so he glanced down. That damn teacher marked him everywhere with purple bruises and bite marks.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted towards Asami's direction...who heard it perfectly well and began to devise his punishment for his boy. Let the games begin.

**So….wow. I can't believe I wrote this in one sitting. I am insane. I hope you guys liked it and don't worry, your requests were read but some will not be done or done later. I already have a list and will squeeze in others if the timing is write. Thank you reading this extremely long chapter and I hope you liked it. Until next time. **


	3. Cake is almost better than sex

**Warning: fluff no sex this chapter. **

* * *

><p>It was 3AM and Akihito stared at the fridge with a contemplative look while weighing his options. Asami sat in his usual seat with a cigarette in his mouth, a document in his right hand and a bourbon on the rocks in his left. He peered over his shoulders at the younger man and watched him for a few moments before he decided. Asami set down his drink and document to stride over to the boy. Golden eyes traced the slight curves and his arms reached out to wrap the boy's upper body with his warmth. Akihito jumped out of his deep thought by the warm arms that now stuck him to the older man.<p>

"A...Asami, what do you want?" Akihito spat out while struggling to release himself from the strong arms but he knew he would never really leave them.

"I should be asking you that. You have been distracting me for 20 minutes with your cute little sounds and perky ass." He proved that by rubbing his growing erection against the crack of the cheeks.

"You are such a damn pervert! Now leave me alone; I wanna do something." Akihito snapped at the yakuza but the man refused to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Asami curiously asked and the blonde gave up on struggling and looked up at the man.

"...since it's a little late and we have the ingredients, I wanted to make something sweet." Akihito confessed and Asami amusedly looked back down at the boy.

"We could just make something sweet in bed." Akihito scoffed at his lewdness and pushed the man away who actually did let him go.

"That is so much messier. Anyways, I wanted cake so I am going to get cake." He proclaimed and Asami just chuckled and joined his kitten in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help."

"Like hell you will." Asami's eyes twinkled darkly and he just rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt and followed his boy. "...fine, just don't blame me when your Armani shirt gets dirty." Akihito sneered before grabbing the necessary ingredients from the cabinets while feeling hungry eyes on him...namely his behind. Just to get back at Asami, Akihito bent down to grab something in the fridge and made sure his ass was in clear line of sight. Asami on the other hand was tempted to just grab those tempting hips and ram into the luscious heat he always craved but refrained. Maybe this time, there would be no sex. That would be new.

Akihito rummaged through the many cupboards on the hunt for a large mixing bowl and unearthed one from underneath the sink. He rinsed it and handed it to Asami who gave him a raised brow look.

"What's that look for?" Akihito snapped.

"Why are you handing me this?"

"...for you to dry."

"Oh." Dumbass. Akihito sighed harshly as Asami clumsily wiped the bowl dry. Most think that the yakuza is perfect at whatever he turns his hand to but Akihito had to learn the hard way. Asami grew up in a wealthy family thus never having to do such chores and would mostly make Suoh or Kirishima do everything. Once, he asked if Asami could take out the trash and Asami said he did, surprising the blonde. He checked the garbage can to find it still full and gave the golden eyed man a glare with his hazel eyes. Later, after a round of angry sex, Asami said he thought Akihito meant enemies as the said trash. After that, he got out of the bed and showered in disbelief.

Akihito measured out all of the ingredients and threw it into the now dry bowl and began to mix. Whenever Asami asked if he could help, Akihito just pointed at the now ruined apron that he somehow managed to get oil all over. They weren't even using oil. He just wanted an excuse to remove the said apron to feel his boy better.

"You could always just bake with an apron and nothing else." That did it. He was out of the kitchen. Asami internally sulked as he watched his young lover bustle around the kitchen from a distance and sighed in content as he watched the voluptuous globes of his backside slightly bounce as he rushed around. Akihito could feel the penetrating stare that his yakuza gave him and it lit a fire in his lower regions but he was determined to make this goddamn cake.

Finally the cake was popped into the awaiting oven and Akihito waited in anticipation for his scrumptious cake that promised a new level of heaven with its moistness and sweetness. As the time passed, the smell of a cake wafted throughout the penthouse and the cute little noises that Akihito made were making Asami reach his limit. He itched to reach out the blonde (who sat across him on the couch where he was lying down on his stomach with his legs swinging up and down while munching on a Pocky as he flipped through a magazine) and knead his hands into that supple ass that was tucked into a pair of obscenely short shorts (even though it was the end of summer, it did not mean Akihito could wear shorts that made his buttcheeks come out and for the wearer not to expect Asami to jump him every minute) and to suck those nipples that could be seen through the wide cut of the arm holes of his thin tanktop.

Soon, the timer went off and Akihito excitedly shot up and rushed to get his new creation. He stuffed his hands into the mitts and got it out of the blistering heat of the oven and placed it on a mat to let cool. He waited an agonizing 20 minutes before digging into the cake and moaned in delight at the moistness and the unmistakable taste of dark chocolate that filled up all of his senses. Cake was almost better than sex. But before he could defend himself, Asami could no longer take it and swept the boy into his strong arms to go into the bedroom.

"What the! Put me down, bastard! I want cake!" Akihito protested and attempted to push away from the man but the yakuza was determined. And everything else was history and the cake became too cold and dry for Akihito to enjoy anymore. He could make cake again...just to see that jealous expression on Asami again.


	4. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Hopefully I'll be quicker at updating but finals came up and my life went downhill. Anyways, avoiding my report card, I have brought you all a Christmas gift. Enjoy.**

He was screwed. Okay, he was always being screwed but this was for real this time. Christmas was upon them and he was going home empty handed…like every holiday that they have had together. Akihito shrugged his backpack on his shoulder as he tiredly walked through the streets of Tokyo. What was he going to even do tonight? Should he risk his ass and go to a friend's place to crash or should he risk his ass and go home? Either way, his ass was going to get plowed. Akihito sighed with exasperation and just as he was about to lose all hope, his eye caught a provocative sight.

A little in front of him to his right, a lingerie store was sitting there innocently but Akihito could feel his cheeks growing hotter and hotter. He knew what Asami would want for Christmas; it was obvious but would the blonde actually give it to him? Akihito bit his lip as he glared at the shop with great concentration – so great that the people passing by him staring weirdly at him went unnoticed. A million possibilities went through his mind before he finally sentenced himself to death. He was going in.

The bell jingled as the door opened and Mamiko popped up from her bored stance at the cash register. You would think that the night before Christmas would have the shop booming but ever since that chain opened up across the street, their little boutique became less popular. To her surprise, a young man walked in with a bulky bag which raised her suspicions.

"Welcome." Akihito turned his head and saw a bubbly woman behind the counter with a cute Santa dress and hat but…was also wearing garters and killer heels. "Something for your girlfriend?"

"Uh…yeah." He was going to kill Asami and himself later for this.

"Anything in particular?" Mamiko stepped out of her little counter area to approach the man and she could see a dangerous shade of blush on his pale skin.

"Just something for this season…" She nodded and headed to their large display of seasonal lingerie and started to point out the popular ones. Akihito was internally dying as he tried to imagine himself in these lewd outfits but fought the urge to run. It was just once a year; how bad could it be?

"Does your girlfriend have a preference?" Mamiko innocently asked as she finished showing him them all.

"Uh he – I mean she likes cats…" Mamiko liked to pride herself of being a smart girl in university taking forensic science as her major so she picked up this situation quickly and giggled internally. So, this boy was truly looking for an outfit for himself to please his lover, oh how lovely. She switched gears and started to pull out the ones she thought would look good on him and was delighted that he couldn't tell that she understood his dilemma.

"We don't have cats in the set but I'm sure you can slip in this headband with these ears." She handed him it and she smirked at the increasing flush. "Now, which one do you like better?" She held up a bra and underwear set that had a candycane pattern with white trim but there was no way in hell he would wear something so scandalous! He firmly shook his head and Mamiko deflated before holding up the next one. This was barely covering but had much more than the other one with its barely there skirt and bra that also had white trim. Red fishnet stockings with garters were provided as well so he hesitantly nodded in agreement. She grinned triumphantly and bounced back to the counter to ring up the items but also stealthily added a bottle of peppermint lube and a plug with a tail and a bell near the end connecting to a red bow. And just for the hell of it, she threw in a pair of high heels that looked like his size. The boy fumbled with his wallet before handing her a black credit card which made her eyes widen before swiping it. He quickly grabbed the bag while checking his watch as Mamiko bid him goodbye.

He had three hours to make this the best Christmas ever. Akihito took a hot bath and rid himself of the sweat that built up during his last photo shoot and soon smelled like roses, literally. He checked his legs for any hair, but there never was to his dismay and set out to dress for his lover. He took out the things and gaped at the sight of the plug and lube. He didn't remember getting this! That saleslady! He internally screamed but looked at the time and got dressed. He shakily gripped the plug after he finished dressing himself in the bra and skirt, which admittedly made him look great, and debated for a long time. He sighed in defeat before lying on the bed to prepare himself. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers and on his pucker. He tentatively put in one finger and moaned, surprising himself. He slowly worked his hole and was soon three fingers in. He withdrew his fingers with a popping noise and replaced it with the plug. He pushed the tip in and felt the stretch which was very pleasing to him. Once it was comfortably in, he got to his feet, wobbling, and blushed at the sound of the jingling as he walked to the kitchen after he cleaned up everything in the bedroom and prepared for the long night.

Asami opened the penthouse door with a sigh after a long day at work. Kirishima reported to him of more uprising among his people and dealt with them immediately and made him a whole hour late home. He couldn't wait to make a mess of his kitten. He was surprised that he wasn't greeted by the boy but thought that Akihito would venture to think he could avoid this and prowled around the pent. His breath caught in his throat as he got to the dining room.

There, sitting on the table, was a very scandalously dressed Akihito who had his legs crossed with dangerously high heels. Asami spotted some food on the table as well but couldn't keep his eyes away from the delicious boy in front of him. The yakuza pulled away the tie from his neck and approached the photographer with an imposing aura. Akihito would never say this aloud but whenever Asami did that, he could instantly feel himself harden and his hole clench at the thought of that aura in bed. As Asami got closer, Akihito uncrossed his legs and slightly spread them to allow the man to slide in between them. The golden eyed man chuckled as he saw the ears up close and put on hand on the boy's right thigh and the other on his neck.

"My, my, who would've thought?" Akihito shivered at the sound of Asami's husky voice in such a close proximity. "Not even I could have imagined such a lewd display of affection." He tugged the boy closer to his body and was confused at the sound of a bell. He looked around slowly before resting his eyes back on the boy who was now blushing madly. He searched the photographer's body for the source of the noise before finally spotting it. A tail. Dear Lord, how perfect was this boy? His large hands wandered down Akihito's back sending him ablaze at the warmth and his fingers found the end of the tail. Asami's eyes widened instantly as he could clearly feel the entrance of his favorite part of the boy.

"Akihito…" Asami murmured but the blonde responded by burrowing his face in the man's neck. He nipped at the tanned skin and could practically feel the growl of desire as he kept going. Asami wasted no time and hoisted the boy up underneath his thighs and rushed to the bedroom. At least Akihito was given that and not just taken on the dining table.

Akihito's back met the sheets in an instant and just as his eyes refocused, Asami already had his shirt off and was going for his pants when the blonde crawled over to him. Confused, Asami ceased his motions and watched with amazement as Akihito willingly unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks and pulled away the fabric that separated that monster cock from the air. It sprung out proudly and this always amazed Akihito on the size of it. Let us take a quick moment to appreciate the size; it had to at least be 8 inches (AT LEAST) and maximum of 10 but the width of it was the length of almost Akihito's ring finger! It was already leaking some precum which secretly made the blonde's mouth water. He began to lap at the white liquid and Asami groaned at the submissiveness of the feisty boy.

"I always love this. Watching you consume my dick in that small mouth of yours and you do as well?" Asami dirtily whispered causing the boy to look up through his lashes and moan at the aroused state of his lover. "Watching me watch you giving me a blowjob turns you on, does it?" He continued to talk and Akihito pulled away after 10 minutes of this.

"Asami…I think…I think something was in the lube…I feel funny." The blonde rasped out and Asami looked down at the boy and noticed the abnormal flush on his cheeks and smirked. He thanked whoever did this.

"Well, I will just have to help you now, won't I?" Asami smirked as he pushed the boy back onto the bed and rid himself of the slacks and boxers that tried to contain his arousal. Akihiko laid on his back, panting with desire as he watched the man loom over him and kiss him soundly. He wrapped his arms around the yakuza's neck to bring that warmth he craved closer and felt Asami expertly unclasp the bra which made him frown but couldn't dwell on it as that amazing mouth move southward to play with the perk, pink nipples. Soon, purple and red marks littered his skin and he never would've thought that the sensation of his nipples being almost sucked off could have been this pleasurable.

"Asami, no more teasing, please!" Akihito heard himself begging and would've stopped if it weren't for that insatiable desire in his lower regions.

"Patience is virtue…" Asami murmured as he got to the skirt which he lifted up to reveal the very hard erection. He let his mouth glide over it but that was enough to set Akihito off and came all over the yakuza's face to the blonde's embarrassment. Asami tugged the boy up so that they were eye level. "Lick it all off." He ordered and Akihiko eagerly began to lap his own essence off the man's face. Asami felt himself becoming dangerously hard at the earnest in those actions and once Akihito finished, he slammed him back onto the bed to resume. It only took a few touches for the boy to become hard again.

Slowly, Asami's dexterous fingers found the pucker that still held the tail and smirked against the skin of the boy's inner thigh. Several hickies were scattered there as well. Tortuously, Asami pulled the plug out and listened to the blonde's moaning with satisfaction before biting the inner thigh again. With a loud pop, the tail was relinquished from the tight hole and the yakuza flung it behind him and replaced the still open hole with his dry fingers. Akihito cried out at the suddenness and dryness but slowly grew accustomed to it and was soon begging for more.

"Please, Asami! I need…I need…bigger! I need more! Only you can fix this!" Akihito repeated after he was driven to his second orgasm of the night and Asami relished in this side of his lover. He cherished it whenever he was honest for what he wanted. If it was possible, Asami grew harder.

"Are you sure? You don't want to wait?" Asami teased as he pressed his tip to the entrance and prodded it gently it.

"ASAMI, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT IT IN, I WILL!" Akihito screamed and Asami's eyes grew dark and without warning, he thrust right into that tight heat causing Akihito to throw his head back but his throat couldn't make a single noise. Asami was almost suffocating in the boy's tightness and could not have moved if he wanted to. Asami growled and he latched his lips onto the blonde's neck and left even more hickies and was relieved when he felt the tightness cease and began his unmerciful pace. Akihito couldn't tell where one thrust started and one ended. All he knew was that he wanted – no needed more.

"More." Akihito mewled as he was thrust into even harder and all he could do was lie there and bask in that prowess. Asami dangerously smirked and increased the already fast pace and grunted as he felt the heat tighten again. "I…I'm…I'm…I'm cumming!" Akihito screamed and his third orgasm milked Asami of his first.

Panting could be heard throughout the pent as Asami had moved them to the living room for their third round. Akihito laid his head on the hard chest with his ass still filled as he tried to regain his breath after his sixth climax. His eyes were dropping but something caught his eye.

"Snow…" Akihito whispered and Asami lazily turned his head to their wall-to-ceiling windows and saw the flecks of white slowly descending from the sky. Akihito smiled to himself as he nuzzled closer to the warmth of his lover and before he could protest, he fell straight to sleep.

…

He didn't even think about getting out of bed or else his lower back would hate him forever. Akihito traced the abs of Asami and stared at the still sleeping visage of his lover. He blushed as he came back to his senses as he remembered the events last night. He shifted to crawl on top of the yakuza and straddled the strong hips and wrapped his arms around and underneath his neck and rested his head in the crook. He didn't even flinch when he felt muscular arms hold his body even closer to the other and instead melted into the embrace. It wasn't every day where Asami didn't attack him right away. Akihito felt warm lips press against his temple and he smile slightly at it and kissed the neck of his lover.

"Merry Christmas; did you like your present?" Akihito murmured and Asami chuckled which made the blonde become aroused by the vibrations.

"Very much so. Where did you get that idea from anyways?" Asami teased but Akihito didn't respond. "Anyways, I hope you liked mine." The hazel eyes became confused and stared at golden ones. Instead of telling, Asami's hand wandered to the crack of those perfect cheeks and pressed against the hole. Except the hole was filled…again.

"YOU!" Akihito pulled away but groaned at the soreness and the feeling of being filled again.

"I had it custom made so that it was similar to my own size. Now, you can have me wherever you go."

"Go to hell."

…

**Bonus: **

Some weeks after this whole ordeal, Akihito became increasingly annoyed by the amount of packages arriving to their home. He received a text from Asami to not open them under any circumstances and to save his ass a little time, he didn't. But 20 boxes were ridiculous!

Around 12:00AM, Asami entered his home and was excited to finally open the packages when he found his lover sitting on the couch…with them already opened.

"I thought I told you not to do that." Akihito was shaken out of his thoughts by that seductive voice and glared at the owner.

"Why did you get this?" He growled as he pointed to the pile of the purchases. "Why did you get 20 sets of lingerie!?" He snapped and Asami smirked while he approached the boy.

"I found out which place you went to and decided to buy it for our own personal uses. And I know your birthday is coming up, so I got you them."

"Well I don't want them!"

"Too bad. Oh, and also, I checked with them and there wasn't anything special in the lube."


	5. Cargo Pants

**I am an awful human being. I have not published in a while because of things piling up one after another and I lost track of time. For a bit, I will just being doing short stories unlike the sensei one because of time constraints. Thank you. **

He absolutely, positively hated doing this. His treasured cargo pants had finally given up after months upon months of abuse so here he was at the cheapest store he could think of. Even though it was quite cheap, Akihito whimpered at the thought of his near empty wallet. He sighed as he grabbed a pair of soft cargo pants off the rack and headed to the changing room. He was halfway to tugging his jeans down when his phone went off with a familiar ring tone. He scowled as he tried to ignore it after three rings but to save his ass some pain, Akihito answered it.

"Ah, and here I was already planning some punishment." A smooth, deep voice sent a shiver through his body as it brought back explicit memories. "What took you so long to answer, kitten? Were you being naughty again?" He must be crazy to keep coming back to this guy. Asami…what was he to Akihito? A drug? No, even deadlier.

Asami was 6 feet of pure seduction. Women flocked to his clubs to just catch a glimpse of this illustrious underworld lord and men kissed his feet to be part of his ever growing empire. He was the rich of the richest and he was definitely one of the most gorgeous men in the Asia if not the world. With a single look, his golden eyes could reduce anyone into a mindless goop or silence them as if he shot them in the throat. This was without him even trying.

Now in bed, that was a whole new playing field. Akihito could vividly remember last night's session with just the sound of Asami's rich, deep voice. The way he strode through the doorway and approached the young man belonged on a runway. The way Asami unbuttoned each one was an art but the way he flung the shirt behind him with such carelessness was flawless. His mouth searched the young man's body as if it was a popsicle but once they connected, Akihito no longer wanted to see paradise; he had it right there inside him.

So indeed, Asami was worse than any drug on the market. The pleasure and the pain of being with this man was intense to say in a word. After having a taste of it that night in the warehouse, Akihito knew he was a goner. There was no way he could live without that man. The smell of his cigarettes, cologne and his ever present glass of whiskey had been imprinted into his sense but it was the taste of that sweat, cum and those lips that stayed with him throughout the day and night and probably will still be dominate until after his death. Asami truly was the strongest drug.

"Akihito…you haven't answered me. Where are you?" His voice sounded agitated but Akihito knew better; his lover was worried. After Hong Kong, Asami could not bear not calling him at least twice a day. Asami would never let his little photographer how much he truly cared.

"Stop nagging, old man. I'm in a store." A soft shuffling of papers led Akihito to the conclusion that the man was still in his office. No matter how many times he actually said it, Akihito truly did worry for his dangerous lover. One day, Asami might not come back to him. One day, he will wake up in a bed that would never be warm to him. One day, Akihito would have to find solace in a slate of marble and memories. But Akihito would rather be damned than let that happen.

"Why? You could just ask me for things." Asami absentmindedly told him and the blonde scowled. Yeah, he loved the man but he would love to punch him too.

"Well, I didn't so shove it." Akihito pressed his ear against his shoulder with the phone in between in order to take off his tight jeans.

"Tsk, tsk. With that kind of tone, I might have to truly punish you." The yakuza threatened and Akihito's hole twitched with anticipation. He was sick.

"What!? Like hell I'll let that happen!" He spat but all he got was Asami's deep rumbling laughter.

"That is the whole fun of it, my kitten. You love it too, don't you? The struggle, the anxiety but most importantly the impatience gets you all riled up…and I bet you are almost going to burst. I know how much you love this…our phone calls. You can't see me and I can't see you but you hear everything. Your heavy pants, my voice and your own as it cries out in pleasure." Akihito's lean legs couldn't support him anymore as his knees trembled and he collapsed on the floor with the back of his hand in his mouth. How dare this man do this to him in such a public place!

"Damn…you." He gasped out while internally debating whether or not to pleasure himself with his hand.

"Ah, found you." No…not here. A set of heavy footsteps approached his door and it was thrust open and Akihito didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. He could recognize that scent of cigarettes anywhere. "My, what a lovely picture. Your face is all flushed and your legs are spread impossibly wide. It is almost like you were waiting for me, my kitten." His hand relinquished the phone but Akihito couldn't care less where it went. He had what he needed. His hazel eyes sharply glared at the yakuza who just inhaled his Dunhill.

"What are you even doing here?" He panted. "Shouldn't you be robbing someone's bank account or shooting someone's head off?" A smirk graced that glorious visage.

"I am glad you think so highly of me." Asami withdrew the shortened stick and stabbed it into a nearby table and closed the door after he entered.

"What…get out!" Even he knew his words sounded weak.

"As if you could convince me with a face like that." Asami slowly untied his tie and did quick work of binding those slender wrists together. He threw his suit jacket over the door and then knelt down to observe the trembling boy. This would be a glorious feast. Asami pulled the younger man into his lap and the two locked eyes almost in an internal battle but the millisecond Akihito blinked, Asami devoured that tempting mouth. Their tongues engaged in an erotic tango and the photographer wrapped his tied arms around the yakuza's neck to get even closer while Asami's warm hand slid down the arched back and his fingers lightly touched the hem of his boxers.

"Asami…Asami…" Akihito chanted every time the golden eyed man let him breathe. "P…please." He was reaching his limit. After that whole conversation on the phone and actually having the man in his arms again, Akihito could only beg for release.

"Please what?" When Akihito did not respond, Asami pulled his lips and hands away. "If you do not tell me, how am I supposed to know?" Akihito bit his bottom lip but the need outweighed his logic. His trembling lips found the man's ear and it took him awhile for his panting to calm before he dug his own grave.

"Please…Asami…take me." The way those eyes glinted went straight to Akihito's groin. His ass would not be spared that night. What Akihito didn't know was how right he was. Asami endured four tedious meetings with mindless fools who refused to give him the deal he wanted so he resulted to brute force and threatening. It was stressful to not just shot them in the head.

"Oh, and how would you like me to take you?" He shifted the boy so that he sat in open legs, facing the mirror. "Rough? Without rest? Hmm? Would you like that, kitten?" Akihito's arms swung back so Asami's neck was still captive.

"…hard…" He whispered and Asami's lust for the boy was ignited to a scorching heat. With a whirl of motions, Akihito was as naked as the day he was born while Asami only unbuttoned his shirt and slacks. The heat emitting from under his ass made Akihito shiver in anticipation. He was so sick.

"Does a naughty boy like you deserve preparation?" Asami's hands shifted the boy in order to let his impressive manhood spring from its confines. "I think not." Without another word, the yakuza lifted the lithe body and slammed into it. A strangled cry ripped through the blonde's throat as his body desperately tried to remove whatever has been put inside him. Asami lightly pecked the boy's neck in attempts to calm him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Slowly, the pressure around Asami's cock lessened and the two found their usual brutal pace. Akihito's voice echoed in the room and it only urged Asami to pound harder and faster into that submitting body.

"Asami…Asami…more!" His boy begged and Asami complied while facing the mirror still.

"Do you see yourself, Akihito? Look at how your body just takes me in. Look at how your hole just swallows me up. What a lewd body. It takes in such a large object into itself and so greedily. You were just waiting for me to come weren't you?" And the next two hours continued like this: Asami repositioning them after they both climaxed and continued their endless loving in that small changing room.

…

"Wait where did all the other shoppers go?"

"I paid for everything in this store so no one else would be in here."

"…"

"Just say thank you."

"No."


End file.
